


ЛИХО НЕ ЛИХО

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ЛИХО НЕ ЛИХО

Лихо, по своему обыкновению загребал, разбитыми кедами, пыль при ходьбе, отчего в воздух поднимались целые рыжеватые облака и его спутники старались держаться от Лиха в сторонке — не из глупого суеверия, а из за пыли. Солнце палило и в ярко-синем небе не было и облачка — жара и сушь стояли уже неделю. Дождя ни капли. Поэтому Кот Баюн и Соловей Разбойник спрятали глаза за солнечными очками, а головы прикрыли шляпами — Разбойник соломенной, а Кот китайской имитацией стетсона. Лихо же обходился без очков и шляпы. Так они и шли через деревню, по главной улице — Лихо по центру, а его спутники ближе к обочине — Кот по левое плечо, а рыжий Разбойник по правое. Хотя Кот и не хотел себе в этом признаваться но в словах Лихо был какой то смысл — даже самые свирепые деревенские псы, тихо позвякивая цепями, отступали в тень, старались потихоньку-полегоньку затаиться, спрятаться и не подавали голос при его приближении. Да и двуногие обитатели деревни застывали неподвижно, в тревожном ожидании, пока троица не удалялась на приличное расстояние.  
\- Я же говорю — проклятие ! - Лихо, в сильном раздражении, пнул камешек, что мирно валялся себе на дороге. Камешек отрикошетил от доски забора, доска покосилась и часть забора завалилась, и попал в, мирно спящего в кустах, на противоположной стороне улицы, кота, который с отчаянным мявом взлетел по забору вверх и спрыгнул во двор от греха подальше. Сидящий невдалеке, в тени дерева, мужичок, только что отхлебнувший из, красиво сверкающей на солнце, бутылки с надписью, синими буквами, на этикетке «FINLAND», поперхнулся и, не желая терять драгоценную влагу, пытался таки её проглотить — лицо его стало малиновым от усилий, щёки раздулись, а слезящиеся глаза смотрели на Лихо и его спутников со злостью. Пройдя метров пять, Разбойник оглянулся - мужичок сидел скрючившись — с носа и нижней губы свисали капли, в руке посверкивала-подрагивала бутылка, а песок был в тёмных пятнах. Бедолага пытался отдышаться и материл шёпотом. То ли свою карму, то ли Лихо. Кот Баюн попытался успокоить ,окончательно расстроившегося, Лихо:  
\- Проклятий не бывает. Ты просто внушил себе это — что кем то проклят, а на самом деле …  
\- Я её встретил …Что была тогда в пёстрой юбке — как у цыганки ... - Лихо не слушал Кота.  
\- Кого ? - поинтересовался Разбойник.  
\- Ту, что меня прокляла. Может проклятие снимет …  
Лихо не мог ни понять ни вспомнить, что на него тогда нашло — он и его приятели играли в снежки, а он … Её прищуренные глаза и шёпот. Что она тогда сказала он не понял и не мог вспомнить. Но с этого дня ...  
\- То есть ты просто запустил ей куском льда в спину ? - Уточнил Кот.  
\- Ага … - понурился Лихо.  
\- И с этого дня …  
\- У меня в руках всё горит … - мрачно закончил за рыжего Разбойника Лихо. - И вокруг меня. Бывает, что буквально …  
\- Любопытно … - протянул Кот Баюн.  
… «Ведьмой» оказалась хорошая знакомая и Кота Баюна и Соловья Разбойника — зав. Научной библиотеки.  
\- Так это я на тебя, горе моё, проклятие, говоришь, наложила ?  
Лихо смущённо кивнул.  
\- Если бы не вспомнил ту «цыганскую» юбку я бы и не вспомнила. Синяк на спине остался. Да вскоре прошёл.  
\- А что вы тогда сказали то такого ? - спросил Кот Баюн с любопытством.  
Тут уже смутилась «ведьма»:  
\- А вот я сейчас и не повторю. Цензурными, из сказанного тогда, было разве что пара-тройка предлогов !  
Лихо понурился и погрустнел:  
\- Так проклятия не снять ?  
«Ведьма» только плечами пожала:  
\- Кто его знает … На ваше счастье нашлась на чердаке тетрадка — осталась от прежних хозяев. И как по заказу — есть рецепт как снять проклятие, наложенное случайно - по глупости или незнанию.  
Лихо явно воспрял духом:  
\- Так значит снимете ?  
Ведьма отрицательно помотала головой:  
\- Не я — племянница. Она такими вещами интересуется. Если бы не она — отправила бы тетрадь на растопку. И забыла бы про неё. Только придётся тебе глаза завязать.  
… Лихо, с завязанными глазами, племянница отвела в баню за ручку. Он умудрился по дороге влететь лбом в косяк и приложится макушкой о притолоку. И чуть не полетел носом вперёд, запнувшись о ступеньку. Всё это несмотря на предупреждения и окрики девушки, которая тянула Лихо за руку..  
Когда Лихо с девушкой скрылись наконец в бане(загремел упавший таз, раздалось шипение и ойканье Лихо — он въехал коленом в край каменки) «ведьма» повернулась к Коту и Разбойнику:  
\- Ну что — по чайку ? У вас, кстати, Игорь Владимирович, задолженность.  
Рыжий прижал руки к груди с выражением полного раскаяния и мольбы о прощении на лице:  
\- Послезавтра, с утра, клянусь — сразу к вам !  
«Ведьма» строго погрозила тонким пальцем и рассмеялась:  
\- Прощаю. Но если что — прокляну !  
… Племянница делала всё в точности как было записано в старой тетрадке — в конце ей просто следовало переместить проклятие в какой нибудь сосуд — для этого девушка взяла пыльную бутылку из под вина и заранее приготовила пробку. Провела над головой Лиха и отчётливо почувствовала как в её сжатом кулачке зашевелилось, заскребло лапками и пыталось открыть крылышки что то живое. Какой то насекомыш. Девушка аккуратно протолкнула пальцем из кулака эту неведомую тварюшку в горлышко бутылки и быстро заткнула его пробкой. В бутылке заметалось, защёлкало о стенки, что то светящееся странным призрачным светом. Девушка, в полном шоке, наблюдала как нечто бьётся о стенки и сердито жужжит. Довольно большой жук. Лихо надоело ждать и он стянул повязку с глаз:  
\- Меня, между прочим, Андреем зовут. Ой, что это ?!  
\- Юлия. Твой проклятье.  
Кот, Соловей и Ведьма спокойно пили чай, когда Андрей и Юлия молча вошли в дом и поставили посередь стола пыльную бутылку в которой металось что то похожее на жука. Только так быстро, что очертаний было не разглядеть. Рыжий Соловей отхлебнул из кружки:  
\- Что это ?  
\- Моё проклятье. - пояснил бывшее Лихо. - А вы мне не верили !  
Ведьма подняла бутылку и недоверчиво нахмурилась:  
\- Жук какой то … Светится …  
Юлия кивнула:  
\- Оно самое — проклятье.  
Кот задумчиво склонил набок голову:  
\- И что с ним теперь делать ?  
Лихо оказался, на удивление, добросердечным:  
\- Может выпустим ?  
Соловей только ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ага. И оно сразу вернётся. К хозяину. К тебе. Ты этого хочешь ?  
Лихо энергично замотал головой:  
\- Не-а.  
\- То то же !  
Бутылку с неведомой зверюшкой во избежание последствий отправили в самый тёмный угол чулана в доме Ведьмы.  
\- Что ж. Теперь я могу подзаработать на снятие наговоров, заговоров, отворотов, приворотов и проклятий. Только пусть приходят со своей тарой.  
… Кот и Соловей пили медовуху, сидя на отремонтированном крыльце Соловья и любовались на, мерцающие в вышине, звёзды.  
\- Вот что мне нравится здесь — это то, что звёзды видно. В городе слишком много фонарей.  
\- Романтик ты, Игорь. Как ты думаешь — что это было ?  
\- А фиг его знает … Можно потом взять в лабораторию … Исследовать …  
\- А нафиг ? Пусть останется маленькая неразгаданная загадка … Так жить интересней ...


End file.
